<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And if death is the last appointment (then we're all just sitting in the waiting room) by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653987">And if death is the last appointment (then we're all just sitting in the waiting room)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Like Me, Six Feet Under</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, this is what I get for watching Six Feet Under and Dead Like Me together and then reading fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random happenstances cause the reapers to meet the Fisher family. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgia Lass/Mason, Rube &amp; George Lass</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And if death is the last appointment (then we're all just sitting in the waiting room)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/150481">a hearse in passing (or: always pay for premium benefits)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epshlan/pseuds/epshlan">epshlan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rube was the first of the reapers to meet one of the Fishers. It just so happened that this would be the last time Nathaniel would meet anyone as he met his untimely death. As he climbed out of the ruined hearse, Rube was waiting there to greet him.<br/>

"Am I-?" He began.<br/>

"Fraid so." Was Rube's reply as a flurry of emotion flitted over Nathaniel's face. "Walk with me." He told the spirit. It was time for him to pass on. Nathaniel stumbled closer and began to do just that. It wasn't long before a beam of light came out of the sky, one that apparently no living being could see, as none of the people around them reacted. Nathaniel however was drawn to the light and began to rush toward it. The closer he got, the warmer it became. </p><p>Rube watched as the man disappeared into the lights, satisfied with his work for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>